


MEKAMECHANIC WEEK PROMPTS

by her0esneverdie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (aliens voice) LESBIANS, Brigva, F/F, Lesbians, MekaMechanic, Trans Female Character, background pharmercy - Freeform, background zarmei, because i love pharmercy, mekanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her0esneverdie/pseuds/her0esneverdie
Summary: mekamechanic week is april 8th-14th! the first chapter is a non-prompt intro.i feel like i get better as time goes on and i warm up but who's to sayhope you enjoy! i love these sweet gay girls..





	1. Chapter 1

hey this is the opening for my mechamechanic week entries! just establishing how brig got into overwatch and what heroes are currently members and stuff. also trying to explain ovw characters and shit a lil bc i have friends who read my garbage but don’t play overwatch. here are the mekamechanic  
dates and prompts!

• firsts- april 8th  
• teamwork- april 9th  
• repair/angst- april 10th  
• skin swap/matching skins- april 11th  
• domestic/family- april 12th  
• alternate universe- april 13th  
• free choice- april 14th

 

 

It took a long time for Reinhardt to wear Brigitte down enough to agree to join him in his return to Overwatch. She wouldn’t deny that she held some resentment for them- after all, their treatment of her mentor was the ultimate definition of the term “shameful”. Nonetheless, she couldn’t deny that their world was in need of heroes. 

Reinhardt and Brigitte were among the last to answer the call- some people who weren’t even members of the original Overwatch crew had responded.

In the time since the recall signal was broadcasted, Winston had fully restored Watchpoint Gibraltar to functioning condition- The tech glitched and shorted out on occasion, but it was the best he could do with the funds he had. He re-established travel between the location and wherever Overwatch agents happened to be, sending out a chopper to collect them each time.

Reinhardt and Brigitte hopped off the remotely piloted chopper and took in their surroundings. The sound of a rushing breeze seemed to be the only living thing left on first glance, with most of the animal residents having left the area as if aware of Overwatch’s fall from grace. Many rusted metal crates lay around with weeds and other foliage claiming it and even the buildings as their own. In front of them stood a great gleaming metal gate with clear dark spots where vines were ripped off the door to allow it to function once more.  
“Are you ready my dear?” Reinhard’s thick raspy baritone voice broke the silence with a twinge of expectation in it, as if he hoped Brigitte was as excited as he was for this moment.  
“No. These jerks kicked you out because you were ‘too old’ and now they want you back?” Brigitte scoffed, tucking a loose bundle of her thick ginger hair back behind her ear.  
“They don’t deserve you, Reinhardt.”

Reinhardt’s face wilted into a frown before being shattered by a wide smile accompanied by a trademark bellowing laugh. “Such spirit! You’ll fit right in.”  
He turned back to the metal gate and knocked expectantly. Within moments a great cacophony broke out, as the old door shook open for what seemed like the first time in millennia. Dust and dirt filled the air as the gate shook loose years of neglect, receding to allow them entry. Debris cloaked their vision before a silhouette of a massive animal became clear from behind the wall of cloudy air. A massive, grey-skinned, furry hand cut through the fog, extending out for a handshake and forcing much of the dust to clear from the doorway.

“Winston!”  
Without hesitation, Reinhardt clapped his hand into that of the ape’s, vigorously shaking it.  
“It has been too long, my friend!”  
Winston’s form came into view, a towering gorilla in a suit of bright white armor topped off with a pair of square-rimmed glasses. He was clearly powerful, exuding the strength of deep, primal ability. Nonetheless, he was gentle, a bit shy, and very sweet.  
Winston chuckled, pushing his glasses to the brim of his nose.  
“We’re in agreement there, Reinhardt- it’s been much too long.”  
He shifted his attention to Brigitte and smiled brightly, perfectly white animal teeth flaring.  
“And you must be Bridge-itt! I’ve heard much about you.”  
Brigitte forced a smile.  
“It’s Brig-eet-eh. Common mistake.”  
Winston faltered a moment, embarrassed, but recovered.  
“My mistake. Are you prepared to tour the premises?” He gestured behind him happily.  
Behind Winston, the lights of the hangar flickered, dimmed, then shut off.  
He frowned, not even turning around. “Yeah, okay.” He sighed, his arms falling limp at his sides as the dampened echo of heroes across the watchpoint shouting in disappointment faded to life.

“Winston, fuse!”  
A high-pitched snarky voice split the air from within the dark hangar.  
“I know Hana, I’m on my way. Toss me my tools, will you?”  
From a corner of the huge empty room, a mech lit up and bathed the room in a soft green glow. Inside of it was a girl, slouching and playing video games on reserve battery.  
Brigitte’s eyes shot open. That wasn’t just any girl- that was D.va.

D.va, or Hana Song, was a major player in the MEKA division of the Korean army. Of course, that didn’t need to be explained- Everyone knew D.va. She was a star-gamer turned military MEKA pro fighter, famous worldwide as both a professional gamer and as a movie star. She was famous for her ruthlessness and competitive spirit. The Korean military had caught wind of the plan to recall Overwatch, and supported it due to their assistance during the omnic crisis despite their later mishaps. They sent some funding along and lent them their star, Hana. 

Winston retreated to the basement of the base to tinker with the ancient fusebox and restore the power- It simply wasn’t used to this amount of energy output after all these years of dormancy.  
Slowly, each member of the new Overwatch crew assembled in the hangar and came into sight through the soft green light emitted from D.va’s mech. Brigitte recognized most of them from stories or news, but some were newcomers to her. Looking around the room, she made a mental catalogue of those present.

Lena was the first to arrive- despite her strict Overwatch alliance, Brigitte definitely looked up to her in many ways. She was an out lesbian hero who was constantly vocal about her views and opinions on the rights of people and omnics. She was something of an inspiration to Brigitte, as a lesbian who’d been too busy assisting Reinhardt or her father her whole life to even think about finding a partner.

Next, Fareeha and Angela entered the limelight. (Brigitte laughed at herself for thinking that. Lime light? Like green light? Like the green light from the mech? Hilarious.) They were clearly wearing clothes that had been thrown on in a rush, Fareeha even wearing her shirt inside out. Both of them had messy hair. Yeah, Brigitte could guess what they were in the middle of when the blackout hit. She’d seen Fareeha before in the news, but always in her raptora suit. Now, seeing her without it.. DAMN was she ripped. She clearly worked out often to maintain her strength as a captain. Angela clung to her right arm, smirking.

Genji and McCree followed, awkwardly avoiding each other. Odd. She’d heard about the two of them from Reinhardt’s stories, but her knowledge of them didn’t extend much further beyond that. 

Mei and Zarya were heard before they were seen, with Mei speaking passionately and excitedly about an environmental anomaly that Brigitte couldn’t even begin to understand while Zarya chimed in every once in a while in an attempt to contribute to a topic she knew little about. Once they could be seen, Brig’s heart melted. Mei had her hand in Zarya’s, looking at her like she was the greatest thing in the world. Zarya seemed to share the sentiment- This was not the kind of impression that she thought the famous buff-as-hell-warrior-and-omnic-killer Zarya would give off. Not in a bad way, though. This was cute as hell.

Lucio, Zenyatta, and Torbjorn were the last to come in, Lucio laughing and joking with Zenyatta, who tried to reciprocate to the best of his monkly ability. Torbjorn trailed behind them, clearly unimpressed with the pointless babble. Torb had come a week prior to Brigitte and Reinhardt given that he had no bratty squire to try to keep him from making dumb decisions. He waved to the two, letting out a loose grunt before heading towards the basement to assist Winston.

The crew all split into their own groups, including Reinhardt, who stranded Brigitte in a room of strangers without thinking due to his excitement at the idea of catching up with his old friends.  
Brigitte let out a slow and heavy sigh, dropping her bags at her feet. She could already tell that this was going to be a long and trying job.


	2. Day One: Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this is really bad but i'm happy with some parts of it..... i don't know why i write so much when i suck ass at it lmao

The first time Brigitte talked to Hana was a few days after her arrival. She was sitting in her newly assigned room- a bit bland, but it had a mini fridge, so that more than made up for it in her mind- when there was a hasty and loud knock on her door. She stared curiously for a second (Reinhardt and her dad were the only people she knew here so far, and they knock like they’re trying to bust the goddamned door down) before standing up, stretching, and opening up the door.  
On the other side stood D.va, wearing a casual “Synesthesia Auditiva” t-shirt and short sweatpants. She looked up at Brigitte without quite looking her in the eyes. She coughed, blushing and stepping back while trying her best to look nonchalant.  
“Hey, uh, Brigitte. My mech’s shorting out, and I was wondering if you’d be willing to give her a look. Y’know.” She sniffed, crossing her arms and donning her best “I don’t really care” face. “It’s whatever.”

Brigitte paused, trying to remember how to talk to girls after years of just hanging around with an old man and a suit of armor.  
“Sure, I’ll give it a look.. Why are you asking me and not my dad? I’m okay, but he’s a literal magician with a hammer.” Brigitte laughed shyly.  
“I…W… It… Y...” D.va stammered, grasping at straws for an explanation.  
“I don’t think he could reach the panels.” She smiled. _Saved it._  
Brigitte sputtered, and laughed.  
“That’s fair- I’ll grab my tools.”  
She stepped back inside and squatted to gather some loose odds and ends.  
D.va tried her best to look anywhere OTHER than Brigitte’s squatted stance, but failed almost immediately.  
“Ready to go?” Brigitte swung around, toolbox in hand.  
D.va put forth her best poker face.  
“Yeah, whatever.”

The duo left together, both afraid to talk to the other and as a result simply writhed in the silence as they walked.  
“So, D.va-“  
“It’s Hana.” she interrupted, turning to look at her. “Hana Song.”  
Brigitte smiled. “Okay, Hana then. So, Hana, what kind of shorting out are we talking here? Is it a circuit error, or just damage related? Help me out.”  
“Damage.” she blurted out quickly.  
“Very damaged. Right under the hood. Kaboom.” She mimed an explosion with her hands complete with sound effects before laughing nervously.  
“Under the hood?!” Brigitte squeaked incredulously, pressing a hand to her forehead.  
“How would they have- The amount of planning that would take- To hijack that- they couldn’t- Overwatch doesn’t set up base in its area of operations!” She swung her hands around wildly as if pressing in pins on a conspirator’s cork board.  
“The person who did that would have to be a saboteur within this watchpoint!” Brigitte was shouting at this point, whipping around to Hana with a look of equal parts confusion and terror.  
“Are we even safe right now? Who’s to say they weren’t trying to bomb you and not just your mech!?” Hana turned her head away from her, refusing to look her in the eyes. Brigitte’s breathing grew faster as she elevated to panic. “Why isn’t this as terrifying to you as it is to me!?”

“BECAUSE!!!!!!!” Hana shouted, clenching her fists and shutting her eyes tight. Both of the girls stopped dead in their tracks.  
“Because!!! Because!!!” Hana echoed, her body taut with stress like a coiled spring.  
“Because!!!” Hana relaxed a bit, sighing.  
“Because I did it.”  
Brigitte stared at her for a moment before responding.  
“You’re the saboteur?”  
“No! I’m-“ Hana barked before catching herself. She groaned exasperatedly and covered her face with her hands.  
“I threw a firework under my hood.”  
She slunk to the wall and crumpled to the ground, sitting with her knees pressed against her chest.  
“I wanted an excuse to spend time with you, alright?” Hana admitted, muffled by her hands. 

Brigitte started about seventeen sentences but finished none of them. Spend time with her? Hana Song wanted to spend time with her? Hana Song. D.va. The same girl known for her no-mercy tactics and unbridled confidence. THAT Hana Song. Wanted to find an excuse to spend time with her. Oh jesus christ, say something already it’s been like seven seconds-  
“Hey..”  
Hana’s head shot out from her hands as she stared pointedly into Brigitte’s eyes.  
“What the hell is the deal with you? What is wrong with me?!” She snapped, eyes overcome with rage more toward herself than anyone else.  
“When I see you, I just.. collapse! You break down all my confidence and i just don’t fucking get it. I’m supposed to be D.va! I’m supposed to be so confident and sure of myself! And yet when I see you..”  
The anger drained from her eyes, and she let her head fall once again.  
Brigitte sat down next to her, legs crossed and eyes full of worry.  
“..When I see you, all I can think about is how much I want to be around you. And I don’t know what…” Hana huffed, face red with frustration from trying to assemble the words that simply weren’t there.

“Hana.” Brigitte put her hand on her shoulder.  
“If you wanted to..” She coughed.  
“ _...Spend time with me,_ you could have just asked..”  
Hana lifted her head, slowly, refusing to look Brigitte in the eyes at first, but eventually matching her gaze.  
“Okay. Okay. You’re right. Thank you.” She laughed a bit, almost embarrassed of the level she’d gone to to get to know her.  
Brigitte smiled and shifted to her knees.  
“No problem.”  
She reached out and pulled Hana into a hug, her warmth filling Hana’s mind as a blush spread across her face. It took a while for her to realize she should be hugging back.  
“I am probably going to need you to fix my mech though, Brig.”  
For some reason, hearing her say that made Brigitte very happy.

The first time they spent time together was not long after, in the hangar. Brigitte laughed as she picked out pieces of shattered firework and Hana sat huffy and embarrassed within her mech. She’d never felt this way before in her _life._ At least.. Not about a girl. She wasn’t sure what was happening to her. She wasn’t daft, she understood that gay people, y’know, _were a thing,_ but she still liked guys, so she couldn’t be into a girl.. right? She mentally cursed Korea’s lack of LGBT education, butterflies doing triple backflips in her stomach as she watched the absolute ginger-haired GODDESS in front of her wipe sweat from her brow.

The first time Hana realized that she had a crush on Brigitte, a real, honest-to-god _CRUSH_ on the girl, was later in her room. She felt like an absolute kid typing things like “what if i like girls?”, “am i gay?” and “girls and boys are both hot????” into her search bar. Nonetheless, she knew jack-all about the subject and her stomach kept imploding every time the woman flexed her muscles, so sacrifices had to be made. About three minutes later, she shouted  
“HOLY SHIT, I’M BISEXUAL!”, tumbling out of her desk chair and landing flat on the middle of the floor.  
“And we’re all very proud of you!” McCree shouted back from the next room over.  
She made a mental note to throw something at him later.

The first time Hana told Brigitte how she felt was a couple weeks later.  
The sun was setting over Gibraltar, and Hana had pulled another clearly-gay-get-together-where-hana-refuses-to-actually-make-it-gay move, inviting Brigitte to watch the sunset with her. She panicked, running around to make sure she had something cute to wear. She’d been holding in her feelings for a while, and despite the fact that every fiber of her being was telling her NOT to tell Brigitte how she felt, thus allowing herself to become vulnerable.. She knew she was probably going to do it anyway. Eventually she chose a light pink sundress with white leggings, and headed up to the roof. 

Hana bust through the door to the roof like a whirlwind as Brigitte whipped her head around to see the smaller girl jogging towards her. She looked.. Gorgeous. The wind spun through her hair and ran through her dress gracefully, and she looked like a movie star. Which.. she was. So, it made sense. By the time Brigitte finished obsessing over her cyclical train of thought, Hana had reached her and sat down next to her by the ledge of the roof.  
“Hey!” Brigitte smiled.  
“I feel like I never get to do simple things like this anymore now that I’m on missions and fixing up mechs and suits and weapons all the time.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her left ear.  
“Thanks for inviting me. I’m glad I could do this with you.”  
Hana was more than flustered. What do you do when your crush says something so gay you could implode, but you’re STILL not sure if she’s into you or not?! She supposed she was going to find out.  
Taking in a deep breath, Hana turned to Brigitte and took her hand, her face illuminated by the romantic orange glow of the evening sky.  
Brigitte looked.. confused. But she didn’t pull away or look at her oddly. A good sign.  
She mustered up all the courage she could gather, and spoke.

 

“I’m lesbian you.”  
Wait. Shit. Code red. Abort, aBORT-  
Brigitte laughed sweetly, and took Hana’s other hand in her own.  
“I think I understand what you meant, but do you want to try again? It seems like you went through a lot of trouble for this moment..”  
Hana sighed and recomposed herself. From the top, now;  
“I like you. As more than a friend.”  
She felt like a weight on her neck had been lifted. No more secrets, and nothing to hide.  
“I’ve really never been into a girl before, so I don’t know how to do these things really..”  
She smiled nervously at Brigitte.  
“I’d like to try though.”  
Brigitte blushed intensely and ran her thumb across Hana’s hand.  
“I’ve been hoping that you would say that for a while now.”  
She let go of one of Hana’s hands and reached up slowly, running her finger along her chin.  
“...Can I kiss you?”  
Hana didn’t even respond, launching forward into her arms.  
And like that, just for a moment, the world stopped existing. All that existed was the moment, her arms, Brigitte’s hands on her back. Her embrace was warm and her lips were soft. 

The sunset faded back into existence as Brigitte pulled away.  
“oh.. I should probably mention.. in case this changes anything.. I’m transgender.”  
She took a deep breath in, preparing for the possibility of rejection.  
Immediately, Hana was back on her, hands on her shoulders and forehead pressed against forehead.  
“That changes nothing at all. Now..”  
She took her hands off Brigitte’s shoulders, and put them on her hips.  
“Please, _Please_ don’t stop kissing me, Brig.”


	3. Day Two: Teamwork.

Ever since they got together, Brigitte and D.va had been a devastating pair on the battlefield. The two had shown excellence in a new strategy that Hana called “Big Mama Little Bitch”, much to Captain Fareeha Amari’s dismay. The strategy involved having D.va draw fire and aggro while Brigitte ran through the enemy swarms busting heads. In the worst case scenario, Hana could activate what she called the “Hail Mary”, where she self destructed her mech to clear the field for either another push or a quick getaway, dodging the blast from behind Brigitte’s shield. The formation had proved massively effective when facing off against omnic attacks, though there was doubt as to how well it would work against more skilled and mobile enemies like Talon’s agents. Today would have to be the day they finally found out. 

The Watchpoint had lit up like a christmas tree with alarms and warnings as alerts came in from all over that Talon agents were in action, terrorizing a town in Germany in an attempt to find or draw out an omnic resident with vital information. The entire base jumped into action, Amari’s voice shattering the silence of the empty metallic halls.  
“UP AND AT ‘EM SOLDIERS, IT’S GO TIME, TALON’S ON THE MOVE, ASSEMBLE ON THE DROPSHIP!”  
Heroes scattered the hallways, some not even fully dressed or prepared as they slid across the polished metal flooring of the base, rushing to snag their equipment.  
D.va had just managed to pull on her jumpsuit, with her hair disheveled and toothbrush still hanging loose from her mouth as she dashed into the hangar. She scrambled to her mech and hopped in, wasting no time to boost forward into the dropship with a massive blast. She soared past the doors of the ship and skidded to a halt. Finally. She took a breath. Prepped and ready. And, any second now..  
Brigitte walked onto the ship, armor fully assembled and hair somehow STILL looking unbelievably beautiful. Hana sighed happily at the sight of the girl who stole her heart before popping out of her mech with a shriek of electronics. Brigitte smiled at her warmly and sat on one of the wall-affixed benches of the ship. Hana followed, joyfully hopping onto the seat beside her.  
“Good morning yobo” Hana chirped, scooting in close.  
Brigitte blushed. Hana had taught her a few South Korean terms of endearment recently and they never failed to make her smile.  
Hana yawned and laid against Brigitte’s armored shoulder as she waited for liftoff.

Before long, they had arrived on target. Cursory scouting of the area revealed that the Talon troops were convening in a field nearby the village in preparation for another strike. The major threats were largely absent, save for Doomfist, who was discussing strategy. It wasn’t going to be an easy fight for sure.  
“Okay team,” Fareeha barked.  
“We’re dropping in, taking out their troops, and if possible capturing Doomfist- that order comes directly from the top, so I don’t want to see any protest or insubordination, am I clear?” She clicked off the safety on her launcher.  
“Then let’s go.”

D.va and Brigitte put their strategy into action, D.va causing a scene and pulling all attention to herself and Brigitte taking out soldiers one by one. Swing after swing of her rocket mace, and a fifth of the platoon was already wiped out. From the other side of the field, Doomfist narrowed his eyes and charged towards Brigitte. With a flash, Tracer blinked in front of him, but was halted immediately as he drove his massive fist into her chest, slamming her crumpled incapacitated body into the dirt. Doomfist let out a grunt, and continued his charge. By his evaluation, Brigitte was the only one taking out legitimate portions of his squad- She was the support of Overwatch’s attack, and if you shatter the support, the whole building comes tumbling down. His massive metallic fist grew hot as he charged up his devastating punch, aiming towards Brigitte. He smirked. The moment before a kill is always the best part. The punch released and began its follow through, launching forward and preparing for bloody impact.

The deafening sound of metal crunching rung throughout the battlefield.  
D.va had blocked the punch with her left fusion cannon.  
The arm of the mech hung loose, wiring exposed and casing shattered.  
“Don’t you dare touch my fucking girlfriend you half baked chunk of dogshit.”  
Brigitte stood behind her, stunned.  
Hana had just saved her life.  
And also called her her girlfriend for the first time.  
She wasn’t sure which part she was more excited about.  
Doomfist frowned. The stupid girl had made him miss target. This would take a total plan recalculation.  
“Get out of my way you scrawny muff diver.”  
D.va shouted out, disgusted.  
“You’re dead meat, motherfucker!”  
With a jerk of her control stick she swung her remaining fusion cannon at the man only for him to catch it with his hand. She struggled for a moment as Doomfist’s gauntlet crumpled the metal casing of the cannon. Quickly, she mashed a button combination into her control panel and let loose a barrage of mini-missiles, knocking Doomfist off balance and leaving him bloodied and dazed but still not down. He fired four quick shots from his left knuckle gun-gauntlet, dashing to the side and avoiding a sweeping spray from Hana’s fusion cannon.  
“Ugh! Stay still dammit!”  
Hana began to get frustrated winding up for a blow before having her punch matched by Doomfist. Again and again, blow after blow, the two met in the middle and bounced off.  
“I’ve had enough of this, little girl.”  
Doomfist hissed. He tried to keep up a tough face, but D.va could tell that he was getting tired.  
She wound up for another punch with her fusion cannon.  
Doomfist snapped to attention and snatched the cannon in midair, stopping it only inches away from his face. The gauntlet hissed as it reached its limit.  
“I said..”  
He clutched the fusion cannon tight, crumpling the front end into a ball of shrapnel.  
“I have had ENOUGH!”  
He pulled back with incredible force, ripping the arm straight off of the mech and launching it into the air behind him.  
Brigitte gasped violently from where she had been fighting. The sight of her girlfriend’s pink mech scratched and crumpled, with both arms completely torn off.. It was almost too much.  
“HANA, GET OUT OF THERE!”  
Hana gritted her teeth. All of her tricks had been revealed.  
“Step aside, child.” Doomfist started towards Brigitte again. “Don’t make me have to finish the job and rip off your real arms too.”  
That did it. Time for a hail mary.  
D.va launched forward with her still active boosters and managed to catch Doomfist by surprise and pin him to the ground with the foot of the mech.  
“Nerf this, asshole.”  
Hana pulled a heavy red lever on the side of her controls and smiled as she felt the mech begin to overheat as she pulled the eject switch. Instead of launching her out and to a safe distance, the damaged mech shuddered and shot out a puff of smoke before catching fire. She found herself face to face with Doomfist on the other side of the viewing panel of the mech.  
He smiled cruelly.  
“You’ll pay for your idiocy with your life, arrogant child.”  
Hana began to panic, hyperventilating. The eject was locked and the cockpit was filling with smoke as the mech shook violently. By her rough estimation, about ten seconds to absolute annihilation.

“HANA!” Brigitte screeched, rushing towards the mech. At this rate, she wouldn’t reach it in time. Panic descended like a storm as she wracked her mind for a plan. Anything, god, ANYTHING to save Hana. The smoke inside the cockpit cleared for a moment as Hana ripped open a vent, and Brigitte could see tears streaming down her girlfriend’s face. With that, Brigitte launched her rocket mace forward as if second nature and shattered the cockpit window. Smoke poured from the window as Hana crawled out of the new opening and onto the field, but by now she wouldn’t be able to get far enough away by the time of the blast. Brigitte sprinted for her, but was knocked back by a massive shockwave as the mech finally burst, exploding in green light until that was all that could be seen.

Brigitte came back to consciousness a few seconds later, seeing Mercy fly in on her Valkyrie wings to the explosion site.  
Hana.  
Where’s Hana.  
Brigitte shoved herself to her feet and took off towards the blast, tears and blood streaming down her face.  
“LINDHOLM, NO!”  
Fareeha dropped in front of her and restrained her, holding her back from running any further no matter how hard she tried.  
“You shouldn’t see what happened. Don’t look, Brigitte-”  
She twisted free of her grip, gasping for air between sobs and launching towards the rubble once again. At the crater, gurneys were set up as they prepared to load someone into the dropship.  
“HANA!”  
Mercy looked up and ran to Brigitte.  
“Please Brigitte, step back, you don’t need t-”  
She pushed past her and stepped up to the gurney.  
It was Hana.  
Her legs were seared and burned and there was shrapnel lodged in her entire lower body. Her left arm had been sliced open badly, and bloodied bandages littered the area. Her jumpsuit was shredded, and some of her ribs had definitely been badly broken.  
“Oh god, Hana..” Brigitte sobbed, tears rolling off her cheeks and onto Hana’s mangled body.  
“b..b-b-b-. brig… .b” Hana coughed, quietly and hoarsely.  
“I’m here, Hana.” Brigitte gasped, taking her hand firmly.  
“I’m here. I’m here. Please stay with me baby..”  
“GET THAT GIRL ONTO THE DROPSHIP, WE NEED TO GET BACK TO BASE IMMEDIATELY!”  
Mercy shouted, uncharacteristically fierce.  
Doomfist was nowhere to be found. The only traces left behind were scattered pieces of the gauntlet in the crash site.  
The dropship picked up, taking more than a few wounded members back to their home.  
The new Talon was a much larger threat than anyone at Overwatch could have imagined.  
Both Hana and Brigitte would never be able to forget this fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this was so dark!!! i wanted to capture the fact that not everything is peachy keen all the time i mean come on they work for a Military Organization. also idk if i made it clear enough EVERYONE SURVIVED INCLUDING TRACER hana's just gonna have a lotta Trauma(tm) and scarring because of this really close brush with an incredibly painful death.


	4. Day Three: Angst/Repair

Hana stared into the ceiling of her darkened bedroom. The same place she’d been staring for what felt like ages now.   
He beat her.   
Doomfist had beat her.  
She would be dead right now if it wasn’t for Brigitte.  
Brigitte.  
She let her head fall away from its fixation on the ceiling.  
Brigitte had been sitting in her computer chair for the better part of a week. She absolutely refused to leave Hana’s side, which Fareeha protested at first, saying they needed her on the field, but eventually gave in. She knew she’d do the same for Angela if she were wounded.  
Brigitte was slumped over in the chair asleep, hair messy and plastered to her forehead. Her shirt was drool-stained and crumpled. God, she was beautiful.  
She hadn’t been able to get much sleep since the fight. The sight of Hana’s mangled bloody body, twisted and ripped apart.. It still haunted her. Mercy had been able to set things back in place and do some healing, but her body was too ravaged in some ways to heal with nanobiotics. She should be glad to be alive. A close-range blast like that.. She should have been vaporized.   
Hana huffed.   
Doomfist hadn’t just beaten her; He’d beaten her _badly._ He’d made minced meat out of her mech. It was entirely unsalvageable. He’d obliterated it.  
D.va had stolen victory in hundreds of battles with that mech. She’d taken down titans with it.  
And Doomfist shattered it like a goddamned eggshell in no more than ten minutes.   
Hana curled her hand into a fist, but immediately released as she felt shooting pains up her arm.  
God.  
She felt so fucking _useless._  
She was entirely powerless without her mech.  
Hell, she was starting to feel like she was powerless with it too.  
Brigitte let out a snore from the other side of the room.  
Hana smiled softly. Through all of this bullshit, Brig was her lifeline.   
“I’m done being a sitting duck.”  
Hana muttered to herself, gripping her sheets tightly.  
“I’m gonna fight.”  
She struggled, using the headboard of her bed to push herself up.  
“I’m gonna smash that fucker.”  
She pulled on the top of the headboard, hoisting herself up to sit up straight before her arm split into a stabbing corrosive pain. She let loose a bloodcurdling scream of agony and flopped back down onto her back.  
Brigitte was up immediately and at her side.  
“Oh hjärtat, are you alright? Ah sötis, please..”  
She took her in her arms lightly, muttering softly in swedish as she set her down on the bed comfortably again.  
“B-” Hana began to speak but was interrupted by pain as the burns on her legs began flaring up in pain again. She sucked in air through her teeth, wincing.   
“..Brig.. I can’t.. I’m..” She ran her finger along her bandaged arm, softly.  
“...Useless.” She hissed, sick and tired of being a chopped up mess of a human being. She was a shameful excuse for a hero worthy of the ranks of Overwatch. ONE fight with ONE Talon agent, and she was practically immobile. And she hadn’t even won the battle. Doomfist’s body wasn’t anywhere to be found. He escaped.   
“Stop.”   
Brigitte spoke unusually forcefully.  
“Just.. _please._ ”  
She paused for a moment and then knelt down to be closer to Hana’s face.  
“You saved my life, Hana. If it wasn’t for you I would literally be dead.”  
Tears welled up, slipping past her eyelids and highlighting the deep bags under her eyes.   
“I don’t know what I could ever possibly do to repay something like that. I’ll try my best, but I don’t think I could ever match it.” She swept her hands across her face, brushing off the tears on her cheeks.  
“But I do know two things. One, I fix things. It’s all I’ve ever been good at. And I promise, I will fix you. I won’t rest until I have you healthy again.”  
“...and the second thing?” Hana breathed, voice coarse and raw.  
“The second thing is that I love you, Hana Song.” Brigitte reached out and cupped Hana’s cheek in her shaky palm. “I love you.” She repeated, gasping lightly inbetween sobs as tears fell from her face and onto her bed.  
Hana began tearing up, weakly grasping Brigitte’s hand.  
“I love you too, Brigitte Lindholm.” She breathed in, slowly.  
“I love you.” She tugged lightly on Brigitte’s hand, attempting to pull her close. She wasn’t nearly strong enough to have any effect, but Brigitte understood what she meant.   
She stood and slowly slid herself into the bed, careful not to shake Hana as she moved in close.  
Forehead pressed against forehead. She turned up and kissed her, deeply and sweetly. And like that, the moment returned. The pain was nothing. The loss was nothing. Once again, all there was was Hana, Brigitte, and the heat between them. Brigitte pulled away slowly, gently, and carefully helped Hana flip onto her other side. Her strong, warm arms wrapped around her as she pulled her close, deeper into her warmth. Deeper into the moment.  
Hana fell asleep in Brigitte’s arms that night. She had never had a better night’s sleep in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this was so short!! i couldn't find it in myself to disturb what felt like a really warm and earnest ending to me


	5. Day Four: Skin Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short and not that great sorry! it was getting late im rly tired lmao

Days passed and Hana’s healing progressed nominally with the help of Brigitte and instruction from Angela. The wounds on her legs had healed fully, leaving a mild scar starting at the ankles and reaching up to her knees. Her arm was still in the healing process however, and this made Hana ridiculously moody. She was no longer restrained to bed-rest, but couldn’t put any weight or pressure on her left arm. This meant the realization of Hana’’s greatest nightmare- no more gaming until it healed. The quick motions of her arm reaching to separate sections of the keyboard would exacerbate the already nasty gash. 

She spun slowly with a grim look on her face, her swiveling chair letting out squeaks with every additional rotation. Her left arm was slung up to prevent movement, and thus she was cursed with a seemingly endless existence of not-playing-video-games.  
Brigitte had gone out to fix breakfast for her, and would be back any minute.   
She continued swiveling slowly.  
Hana had already been appreciative of everything that Brigitte had given up to help her, but being away from her made her appreciate it even more.   
Without Brigitte in the room, a moody darkness settled around D.va.  
She was so BORED.   
She wouldn’t have done anything different if Brigitte was here, though.  
It was just being able to see her beautiful brown eyes, her sunny freckles that danced when she laughed.. It made everything feel worthwhile.  
Great, now she was lonely, bored, AND ridiculously gay.  
She sighed and slumped down further in her chair.  
What did she ever do to deserve Brigitte? Every time she entered a room she radiated happiness. She was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. She was talented as all hell, Mozart with a screwdriver. And Hana was supposed to deserve this because she- what, blurted out that she wanted to spend time with her? Brigitte didn’t even like video games. None of the things that Hana loved interested her at all.   
Was she boring her?  
Was she wasting Brigitte’s time?  
Did she deserve better than her..?  
The sliding door to Hana’s room shifted open with a soft “vrrt” to reveal Brigitte holding up a wooden tray of breakfast food in one hand and her ID card in the other, pressed against the scanner.  
“Hey doll!” Brigitte strolled into the room and set the tray on Hana’s desk, gently kissing her on the top of the head as she passed. She flopped down on the bed and smiled sweetly.   
Hana smiled stiffly, avoiding eye contact. Brigitte’s smile fell.  
“Are you okay Hana?”  
She kept her eyes on the ground.  
“Am I wasting your time, Brig?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Hana struggled to keep composure and avoid crying.  
“You’re so… amazing. And I’m so… not.”  
She looked up and matched Brigitte’s eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes.  
“Am I just keeping you from a girl who really deserves you by dating y-”  
Brigitte was on her feet in a flash, cutting her off with a kiss. Hana made a surprised grunt, her eyes wide open in shock before relaxing, closing her eyes and slowly wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Brigitte pulled away slowly, shifting her hands up and cupping Hana’s cheeks.  
“Don’t you ever say that again. You are entirely worth my time. You’re Hana Song. You sacrifice yourself to save your friends. You fight for the things that you know are right. And you fight. You fight to your last breath. Your passion is clear through everything you do.” She leaned in again and kissed her forehead.   
“You are Hana Song, and I love you.”  
Hana had no words. What words could possibly capture such a pure and loving emotion like this?   
She tackled Brigitte in a tight hug, knocking them both laughing to the floor.  
“Is that my workout top?” Brigitte tugged on the shoulder strap on the top Hana was wearing, a simple black tank top with a weight design with a bite out of it and a snarky caption.  
“Huh?” Hana looked down, grabbing the bottom hem of the top and stretching it outwards to look at it. “Oh!” She blushed hard.   
“Yeah.. it smelled like you. I’m sorry, I’ll take it off-”  
“No.. keep it. It looks cute on you.” She smirked, rubbing Hana’s shoulder.  
“Though, I gotta be honest, I would love to see you take it off sometime-”  
Hana turned beet red immediately, burying her face in Brigitte’s shoulder and letting out a muffled scream. She laughed, rubbing her back.   
She could never remember a time she’d been this happy before in her life.


	6. Day Five: Family/Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m rly proud of this one!! i hope you like it!!

The wind tousled Tracer’s hair as she kicked her legs back and forth slowly from the roof of the watchpoint. Her life had been wild following the recall.. Seeing all her old friends again, returning to the field with a team as opposed to solo vigilante work.. It was amazing, if tiring. Everything about it was perfect. Well, not exactly everything. She winced, her hand snatching at her chest. She didn’t miss the kinds of injuries you received in the field in big battles like the kinds Overwatch worked in. Ever since Doomfist’s blow to her chest she’d been feeling iffy- And not just because of the shattered rib, which Angela had finished healing a few days after the battle. She felt like her tether to the world was being weakened- Her chronal accelerator had taken a nasty amount of the damage from Doomfist’s blow. She was given time off to recover along with Hana, both sustaining the worst injuries of the battle- as a result, all of the other agents had to work twice as hard to pick up the slack. That meant that the big guy had been working himself to the bone out in the field recently, and all because of her. Lena blinked out of existence for a few microseconds before returning, one hand clutching the ledge of the roof and the other resting on her chronal accelerator. She panted, exhausted. This had been going on all week, and it took more out of her each time. She knew it was damaged, but Winston was already doing so much for her.. She could hold out, at least until the weekend. The accelerator let out a few blue sparks. She grimaced as she felt her fingers enter a different timeline for a second before shaking them back into her own. Yeah, she could hold out. For Winston.

From behind her, the door to the roof squeaked open to reveal Brigitte.  
She began to walk to the ledge before noticing Lena.  
“Oh!” She took a step back.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know anyone else came up here.”  
The chronal accelerator let off a high pitched buzzing noise as her entire left arm disappeared. She whipped around trying to hide it, but it was too late.  
“Jesus christ Lena, are you okay?!”  
She could tell from the tone of her voice she probably already knew the answer.  
“Don’t tell Winston.” She said, almost a whisper.  
“He’s already done so much..” She looked at the space where her arm used to be. No part of her had ever been gone this long before. She concentrated, allowing her shoulder to return as the rest of the arm crept back in, slowly.  
“Lena..” Brigitte was clearly conflicted. She knew Lena needed help, but she didn’t want to betray her trust.. She walked up to her, slowly.  
“...I’m not Winston, but i could try to take a look at it.. I’m not comfortable leaving you blinking like this.” She pulled a screwdriver out of her pocket. Lena couldn’t help but wonder if she just always kept that on her. She sighed, turning to Brigitte.  
“Okay, if you really feel like you could do something.”  
Suddenly she gagged, struck with a ominous feeling reminiscent of having the air knocked out of her mixed with a feeling of weightlessness.  
“Tracer!”  
Lena faded into a gray silhouette, silent. Her darkened chronal accelerator dropped to the cement rooftop.  
“TRACER!!”  
She heard it like an echo, spiraling around her as the bright blue sky and piercing sun faded into nothing. 

Grass.  
She felt grass tickling her wrists.  
Soft grass, all around her.  
She could smell it, too.  
“Hey.”  
Oh great. Now she was hallucinating too.  
“Hey!”  
A little shoe dug into her side.  
Not a hallucination.  
Her eyes fluttered open to see a bored looking kid with curly dark brown hair. He couldn’t have been more than six.  
He interrupted her thoughts, nudging her again.  
“You’re trespassing.”  
She shook herself awake.  
The first thing she noticed was that her chronal accelerator was gone. The second was that she was in a backyard. The third was that this kid in front of her had a pair of holographic headphones on that were connected to nothing and yet still playing music- Despite the fact that it was a hologram. She stood up, dusting herself off.  
“I could sue you..” The child muttered.  
“LUCAS!” A higher voice chirped from the house behind her.  
She spun quickly to look.  
It was a girl, maybe 8, with thick ginger hair tied into a short ponytail.  
“What are you doing out there?”  
She turned to look at Lena, surprised.  
“Oh, hi Aunt Lena! When did you get your hair cut short? It looks cool!” She smiled brightly and familiarly.. Had she seen her before? That smile was so..  
Wait, Aunt?  
The boy, apparently Lucas, piped up.  
“I’m questioning Aunt Lena, Olivia. She can’t enter our property without invitation. I could sue the pants off of her.”  
The girl (Olivia?) scrunched up her face.  
“You’re so weird, Lucas.”  
“She’s not even our real Aunt.. We aren’t biologically related.” He sounded like he was constructing a court case in his mind.  
“Kids! Lunch!” A woman’s voice called out from inside the house. It was ridiculously, strikingly familiar- her mind raced to piece together the loose information she’d gathered.  
Just then, the woman came to the door. 

It was Brigitte.  
Ten years older, maybe, but it was her.  
She had light laugh lines on her face and some small wrinkles under her eyes.  
She had an apron tied on with a goofy slogan on it.  
“Mama!” Olivia called out, running up and latching onto her leg. Lucas walked inside calmly. “I didn’t know Aunt Lena was here! Is Emily inside, Mama?” Olivia looked up to her mother but she did not look back.  
Her eyes were fixated on Lena.  
“Heya, Brig..” Lena chuckled nervously, not quite sure what was going on.  
Brigitte’s face split into a wide smile (So THAT’S why Olivia’s smile was familiar..)  
“Lena!!” She dashed to Tracer and swept her off her feet with a hug. She lifted her up, taking a good look at her. “So this is where you ended up afterwards! Er.. when you ended up, rather.”  
Lena raised an eyebrow, confused.  
“After what?”  
Her left ear fazed in and out of existence for a second.  
“After that.” Brigitte smiled.  
She set her down, and put her hand to her chin.  
“So as we speak, me from the past should be fixing up your chronal accelerator. As soon as I’m finished, you should blink back to your own timeframe.” She took her hand off her chin and laid it on Lena’s shoulder.  
“In the meantime, I should probably keep you from seeing anything about the future so it doesn’t end up changing.”  
“Brig, could you help me with the laundry?”  
Hana peeked out the door but stalled when she saw Lena.  
She was wearing a yellow sweater and looked older, more mature. Her hair was cut shorter.  
Brigitte slapped her palm to her face dramatically. After a second, she opened one eye and muttered to Lena “Don’t tell past us that we get married, it might screw with time.”  
Lena laughed. “No, I’m not doing anything to ruin this. This is the cutest shit i’ve ever seen.”  
Muffled from inside the house, she could hear Lucas shout out “LANGUAGE.”

Only a few minutes later, Lena was sat at the dinner table with the Song-Lindholm family.  
Olivia and Brigitte dug into the food voraciously while Lucas ate with extreme manners.  
Hana brought her plate to the table and kissed her children one by one on the head before sitting next to Brigitte and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.  
“Yuck, Mom!” Olivia made a face.  
“So, what are you two doing nowadays?” Lena smiled, curling spaghetti onto her fork.  
Brigitte smirked at her.  
“You know we can’t tell you that, Lena.” She said sympathetically.  
“Mom’s a pro gamer for the biggest esports team in South Korea.” Lucas replied blankly, not even looking up from his food.  
“Lucas!” Brigitte shouted, disappointed.  
“And Mama’s working with Grandpa in a defense technologies company!” Olivia boasted, slipping a bit on the word “technologies”.  
“Olivia!” Hana scolded, putting her hands on her hips.  
“AND THEY BOTH DO MISSIONS FOR OVERWATCH!” Both Olivia and Lucas shouted.  
There was silence at the table as a mexican standoff took place, eyes shooting across the table with no words said. Lena had to hold back her laughter.  
“Well.” Hana crossed her arms in mock anger. “I know two little goofballs who aren’t going to get any dessert.”  
A cacophony of protest roared from the little ones before they were cut off again by Hana.  
“Well…” She pretended to be thinking very hard about something. “I suppose if they did their chores and got ready for bed without complaining…”  
All that was left at the table were two child-shaped dust clouds.  
“The greatest parent on the planet strikes again.” Brigitte joked, standing up and gently placing her hands on Hana’s hips.  
“Don’t you forget it, baby.” She leaned in and kissed her deeply.  
Lena smiled. This was so goddamn cute.  
“Brigitte, Olivia looks just like you. And Lucas… Will probably grow up to be a lawyer.” She joked. Brigitte laughed, wrapping her arm around Hana. “You’d be surprised. He acts like a little tough guy, but every night he sleeps with a stuffed animal named “Mister Gom”.  
Lena’s laughter was cut short as she felt a suckerpunch to the gut. She felt the same feeling as before- The wind rushed out of her and she went weightless.  
“Oh! I must have fixed it!” Brigitte shouted excitedly.  
“Give past me a hug for me!” Hana instructed. “She acts like she knows everything but she’s really just an anxious dummy.” She chuckled.  
Lena tried to respond but found herself unable to speak as she shifted into a silhouette again. The house around her spun into nothingness and she blinked through the timestream.

She could hear the roaring waves of Gibraltar, interrupted occasionally by the calls of birds above. Her eyes lazily drifted open to see Brigitte with an incredibly concerned expression on her face. As soon as she saw Lena return to consciousness she wrapped her up in a big hug.  
“YES!” She yelled. “I’ve never worked with anything like this before, I was so worried..”  
She pulled away, holding her by the shoulders.  
“Is it alright? Does it feel okay?”  
“It’s wonderful, Brig. Just wonderful.” Lena smiled broadly.  
Brigitte turned up an eyebrow.  
“What’s got you so chipper?”  
Lena turned away cheerily and stared out at the waters of Gibraltar.  
“Nothing in particular, luv.”


	7. Day Six: Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghhghghg i dislike this chapter quite a bit and thats why it took so long to post this. .  
> i hope yall get Some enjoyment out of this at least.  
> the "alternate universe" is the dnd world btw.

“AGH!” Hana shouted for what was probably the tenth time.  
She paced around the room in the same circle she’d been treading and retreading for what Brigitte assumed had been thirty minutes by this point.  
“I’m going stir-crazy in here!” Hana pressed one finger to her right temple, her other arm still slung up.  
“It’s full-on cabin fever, Brig! I’m gonna die in this room!”  
Brigitte laughed.   
“We could go to the roof? Or hang out in the grass near the cliff?” Brigitte rested her head on the palm of her hand from where she was sitting on the bed.  
“THAT’S STILL TOO CLOSE!” Hana threw her hand up in frustration before allowing it to fall back to her side as she turned to glare at her slung arm with distaste.   
“Before when I felt like this I’d just play a game to try and shake myself out of that headspace, go to a far away land and stuff. But now..” She groaned, walking back to the bed beside Brigitte and flopping back-first onto it. Brigitte lowered herself onto her back from her sitting position, resting right beside Hana. She looked to her lovingly before her eyes lit up with the spark of a mischievous idea.   
“What if.. I took us somewhere super far away? Somewhere not of this world?” She sat up again excitedly.  
“That’s… Ominous.” Hana responded skeptically, slowly matching Brigitte’s posture.  
“Just give me one second!” A flame lit under her, she was out the door in a flash.  
She boosted to the end of the hall, sliding on her socks to make a turn and take the right to her room. She dashed straight into the door, reaching for the handle that wasn't there, hearing Angela shout out in shock from the next room over. Frantically, she whipped out her ID and ran it rapidly over the scanner. By some miracle, the door slipped open and and Brigitte sprinted inside. She skidded to a halt in front of a trunk full of things from home- A velvety red painted chest of Swedish treasures. She flipped it open with one hand and immediately began to dig around with the other. Old clothes, a recipe book, family pictures.. “Aha!”   
She snagged a toaster-sized cardboard box sealed off with packing tape. As fast as she had arrived she was out the door again, dashing past a very confused Angela and using the wall at the corner of the hallway to boost herself off of. She drifted to a stop, crouching low to the ground with the box under her arm and her other arm extended out to slide her ID card across Hana’s. The door slid open to reveal a very confused Hana.  
“You were gone for like ten seconds and your room is like an entire building away, how did you-”  
Brigitte broke into the room and ripped open the top of the box to spill its contents to the floor.  
Pens, pencils, paper..  
A couple thick books with paintings of dragons and soldiers covering every surface..  
And finally.. Dice.  
So many dice. Hana didn’t even know they made this many different kinds.. She looked up to see her girlfriend with her arms extended in a “tada” motion, panting but still smiling widely with her freckles dancing in the light.  
“Bum-bum-bummmm! Dungeons & Dragons!”   
The door closed behind her and she collapsed against it, clearly having expended all of her stamina but still smiling.  
“The original video game!”  
Hana didn’t respond for a few seconds.   
“I’m pretty sure the first video game was pong.”  
Brigitte scoffed, crossing her arms.  
“No-no, I mean.. Before there was video games, there was this!”  
She flopped to the ground and stacked up all the books and paper.  
“C’mon I’ll teach you! We can get other team members in on it! It’ll be fun!”  
“Uhmmm….” Hana rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, searching for excuses.  
“You can play it with one aaarm…” Brigitte teased, unable to hold back a wide smile. Her freckles danced again.  
“..Alright, okay.”  
Damn those freckles.

About an hour later, Brigitte had assembled a ragtag crew around a table in the kitchen. Lena kicked her legs back and forth excitedly. Her ADHD was going wild, but Brigitte swore it’d only be a minute longer until they started. Genji and Zenyatta sat next to each other. Well, “sat.” Genji sat. Zenyatta kind of just.. floated. Next to him, Reinhardt. He’d clearly played the game before, pulling out a crumpled old character sheet and beginning to scrawl some notes. “It is a game for noble warriors!” He bellowed happily. Lucio had brought some speakers along with him, and assigned himself as both a player and the official DJ, prepared to play music to match the mood of each scenario. Then, Brigitte and Hana, one looking much more excited than the other.   
“Alright everyone! I’ve helped you all separately create a character, so why don’t we go around and say who they are, describe them and stuff.” Brigitte was beaming. Hana couldn’t help but smile too. The game will probably be boring, but seeing Brigitte happy makes it worth it.

“Okay!” Lena shot out of her seat, anxious to move  
I’m playing as an elven monk named Loraaga Paceweaver!” She wiggled her fingers for effect.  
“She’s a neutral good person, and she loves to fight- but only for the right reasons! She won’t pick fights with good people. She’s six feet tall and chubby with curly black hair.”  
She slumped back down into her seat, excited.

Genji stood up calmly, trying to pretend he wasn’t ridiculously excited himself.  
“I am playing as Johnny Smith.” A giggle escaped from Tracer before she could hold it in.  
“He is a very large orc barbarian. Essentially Zarya but bald and Japanese with an amazing beard.” Genji went silent as if finished and left the table in dead air for a while before adding  
“He is true neutral. He likes meat.”  
He sat down.

Zenyatta waved happily. He didn’t quite understand how the game worked, or what it was, but he was happy to see Genji happy.  
“I am playing as Smithie John.”  
Tracer couldn’t help herself and burst out laughing at that. Hana held back a snicker.  
“They are an omnic druid. Brigitte has informed me that there is no omnic race in Dragons and Dungeons, so they have all the statistics of a human character. Nonetheless, they are canonically an omnic. Please adjust your mental picture of them to account for this.”  
He paused for a moment before continuing.  
“They are nonbinary, and have foliage growing on them, looping in and out of their mechanics. Additionally, they are lawful good.”  
He waved to signify that he was done and looked happily at Genji.

Reinhardt burst out of his chair as it toppled to the ground behind him.  
“Hello! I am playing as the dragonborn paladin Loto! His scales are a deep red and his eyes a shimmering gold, he seeks honor and glory! He is a chaotic good paladin.”  
He went to sit back down but found no chair and fell to the ground with a thwump.

Lucio gave a casual wave.  
“I’m playing as Jonan Viynahl. He’s a halfling bard, chaotic good and easily excitable. Happy to play with y’all!”

Hana noticed expectant eyes drift to her, and stood up lazily.  
“I’m playing as Hannah Melody. She’s a chaotic neutral tiefling witch.”  
Brigitte motioned for her to continue.  
“She, uh.. Likes chocolate?”  
Lucio laughed. “Deep!”  
Brigitte’s face lit up, and Hana could see the fire in her eyes ignite.  
“Alright- Let’s get started shall we?”

>   
> The pub was dank with the scent of rotting wood and grog soaked into each and every surface, even the ceiling. So, essentially, a luxury home for any band of mercenaries. Loto chugged down another massive mug and slammed it down on the table.  
> “My friends! What is with this dillydallying!” A thick, drunken laugh erupted from deep within him.  
> “Surely there are quests to be sought?! Citizens to assist?!”’  
> Hannah groaned.  
> “We’ve been here for exactly three minutes.”  
> Johnny grunted from the other side of the table.   
> “Just got my meat.”  
> He took a messy bite of the comically sized red meat.   
> “Haven’t even had a chance to suck out the marrow yet.” Smithie shivered from next to him and scooted away slightly.   
> Loraaga slowly skewered a sandwich through Hannah’s horns.  
> Jonan cheered her on in whispers.  
> Hannah silently took a deep chug of the grog.  
> Worst mercenary guild ever. She’d have to remind herself not to accept any more wanted ads from fantasy craigslist in the future.  
> 

“Does the grog give any bonuses?” Hana chirped, turning to Brigitte expectantly.  
Brigitte cocked an eyebrow. “It’s grog.”  
“Yeah, but does it give any bonuses? Plus one to attack, that kind of thing?”  
Brigitte put a hand on Hana’s shoulder.  
“Babe. It’s grog.”

>   
> All eyes whipped to the door as a panicked and exhausted woman with tears cascading down her face burst through it, panting.  
> “p-please.. you ha- ve to-”   
> She wavered, shaking slightly. Smithie instinctively dashed to her side to steady her, taking her in their arms.  
> “What is the issue, ma’am?”  
> She slowed her breathing, attempting to calm herself.  
> “My sister.. Th-They took her.. She’s only six..”  
> Hannah perked up. This sounded interesting.  
> “the Torn Flesh..”   
> 

Hana looked up from her notes. They hadn’t even fully broken into the game yet and Brigitte was already ramped up.   
“Okay, I’m gonna need one of you to make a history check.”  
Reinhardt immediately snatched for the dice in the center of the table and tossed them, the hard plastic clattering on the metal surface.  
A 17..  
“Okay Loto,” Brigitte cracked her knuckles with a smirk and began flipping through her campaign notes.  
“Yeah, You’ve heard of the Torn Flesh before. They’re a cult that’s infamous in this area. They worship monsters, and more specifically the carnage those monsters can cause. They’re known to be absolutely brutal.”

>   
> Loto stepped forward.  
> “Why would the Torn Flesh need a child?”  
> The woman made a choking noise and went pale.  
> “T-hey said.. Blood sacrifice to..”  
> She breathed a heavy sob.  
> “..Goblin horde..”
> 
> Hannah threw some silver coins on the table as a tip, standing up and hoisting her bag onto her shoulder.  
> “Which way did they go?”
> 
> Within the hour they were walking along the unkempt path into the nearby forest.  
> Loto led the group with a jig in his step and swinging his arms with each step. He had a big dumb smile on his face.  
> Loraaga kept breaking away from the group to get a better look at “This amazing plant!” or “This super-cute bug!”  
> Smithy rode on Johnny’s hulking left shoulder, shaking up and down with each step from the muscled beast of a man. Johnny contributed nothing to any conversation he was brought into. He grunted once, though.. So that’s progress.  
> Jonan sat on his other shoulder, plucking away at cheery tunes to match the green surrounding them.  
> Hannah marched along on the heels of the party, slouching with a grimace. This was absolutely the part of questing she hated the most. No monsters to fight, nothing to do, all there is is WALKING. She released a heavy sigh and straightened up. Boredom was not a reason to screw with her posture.
> 
> Loraaga stopped dead in her tracks, eyes opened wide and alert. The rest of the party, confused, slowed to a stop. Her ears twitched, her piercings jingling against each other.  
> “Guys..”   
> Her hand slowly moved to her belt and hovered over her dagger, fingers twitching.  
> “I hear something.”  
> No sooner than the words hit the air, the trees shook with mighty beastly cries and drums sounded from every direction. Green monsters surged in from either side of the path and others dived in from the treetops, crude daggers and swords in their dirty hands. An ambush.  
> Then, from the trees, she saw them.  
> The Torn Flesh.  
> They perched on the branches, and in their grasp..  
> The child. Tied up restrained and unconscious, but still alive.   
> A cloaked member with glowing eyes shouted out from above.  
> “Goblins! After you feast on the blood of these lowly mercenaries, we will present you with the blood of the pure one!”  
> 

“Johnny is horny to fight!” Genji piped up, slamming his fists on the table.  
Tracer keeled over laughing, barely keeping herself from falling out of her chair.  
“...horny?” Zenyatta leaned his elbow in on the table and settled his head into his hand.  
“Yeah, horny!” Genji did a fist pump. “Ready! Excited!”   
“Genji that is NOT what horny means!” Tracer blurted, unable to keep the goofy smile off her face.  
Lucio jumped in from the other side of the table- “Who told you that?”   
“Jesse!” Genji emoted wildly with his hands, fervently attempting to defend himself.  
“He said on a phone call to my brother; ‘I’m horny for you, archer!’ When I asked him what it meant he told me that it meant excited- that he was excited for Hanzo to visit!”   
Brigitte turned beet red as Tracer, Reinhardt, Lucio, and Hana all collapsed, howling with laughter. Zenyatta put his face in his palms.  
“Genji, that is not at all what that word means..” Zenyatta mumbled, but couldn’t help but chuckle a bit himself.

>   
> The crew readied their weapons as a sick smile spread across Johnny’s fac-  
> 

“CAN I ROLL TO SEE IF I NOTICE THAT JOHNNY IS HORNY TO FIGHT!?”  
Lucio screamed out, still laughing. The rest of the table laughed but Brigitte rolled her eyes. “I hate that I can’t say no to that. Roll a perception check, you creepy bastard.”  
Lucio eagerly seized the dice from the center of the table and gave them a roll.  
A hush fell over the room as it came to a stop.  
Lucio approached it as if it were a holy relic, one eye closed and the other only just daring to take a look at the divine.  
“A NAT 20!!” He thrust his fists into the air, screaming.  
Hana had never seen the dumbass happier in his life.

>   
> Jonan readied his hammer, pausing slightly as he saw Johnny lick his club sensually. He awkwardly hopped off his shoulder and immediately distanced himself from the brute.
> 
> A horde of Goblins stood ready to attack. An eerie pause spread across the battlefield as each warrior wondered who was going to strike first and initiate the battle.  
> “Oh for the love of-” Hannah began before pinching the bridge of her nose.   
> In a swift movement, she flicked the tip of her staff toward a nonspecific collection of the goblins and let loose the first blow.  
> A flurry of magic missiles split from the staff with a blinding white light and exploded on impact, scattering and injuring a section of the goblin posse. The goblins immediately cried out and charged viciously, brandishing their weapons.
> 
> Johnny broke into the horde almost immediately, taking broad swings with his club and taking out goblin after goblin. He laughed, happy to hear the crunch of bone.  
> Loraaga whipped through the battlefield at an unimaginable speed, stabbing backs and slicing throats. Jonan bashed in heads with his hammer and hummed a tune as he followed her path of destruction.  
> Loto cried out, laughing as he charged down goblins with his shield and clocking them with his massive sword.   
> Swing after swing, chop after chop, goblins went down every second and yet more seemed to come out of nowhere- It was as if they were oozing from the woods.  
> 

Hana jumped out of her seat suddenly, a mischievous glint in her eye and a broad smile on her face.   
“Wait! I’ve got an idea!”  
She scribbled down some gibberish notes on a few indistinct scraps of paper.   
“This is gonna take some really killer rolls to pull off, but..”  
She whipped her hand with a blur, pointing at Tracer.  
“You! Head to the center of the area and focus your attacks on clearing that small circle!”  
Lena leaned in to the table.   
“I like where this is going.”  
Hana switched targets to Lucio.  
“You, much of the same!”  
“Alright, alright…” Lucio smirked.

>   
> Loraaga and Jonan grouped together and blasted through the crowd to the specified space.  
> Once they were on target, the fun began- Goblins flew across the battlefield and before long a small area had been opened up.  
> 

“Okay, nice!” Hana giggled for only a second before refocusing on the task at hand.  
Once again she whipped her hand up to point at Reinhardt.  
“You! Get to the spot and hoist your shield above you.”

>   
> Loto charged in, spinning his sword and holding his shield steady.  
> 

“Right.” She scrabbled for the die and gave it a hasty roll.

>   
> Hannah dashed at Loto and launched up to stand on his shield.  
> 

“Final step, here we go;” She switched to Zenyatta  
“Give me the best power buff you’ve got!”

>   
> Smithie scrambled onto Loto’s back and stretched their staff out, pointed at Hannah.  
> Glowing blue energy shot out of the tip of the staff and enveloped Hannah.  
> She felt her powers grow exponentially and let out a sly smirk  
> “I love it when a plan comes together.”  
> She extended her staff and braced herself.  
> A massive beam of energy blasted from the tip of her staff, knocking her back a few inches. She dug her feet into the grooves of the shield.  
> The beam swept across the field, turning goblins to dust one after another.  
> The grass sizzled as it burned, incinerated in mere moments.  
> Before long, the last of the goblins had been turned to ash and she turned her beam to the sky.  
> Cries rang out as she spun her staff wildly. Branches and limbs scattered and those who weren’t obliterated by the beams fell to their deaths. Smithie covered their eyes.   
> The beam devolved to a mere pinprick before fading away to nothing.  
> A large object came hurtling down from above and Jonan caught it, falling to the ground with a loud “OOMPH!”  
> It was the child.  
> Her eyes fluttered open like the wings of a butterfly and she coughed lightly.  
> “Where’s my sister?”  
> 

The table broke out into cheers and Hana gracefully stood up and took an extravagant bow.  
Brigitte laughed, standing up herself and clapping.  
“Not bad, Song. Not bad at all.”

Hana and Brigitte returned to Hana’s room after they’d cleaned up the mess they’d left behind with the party. Dungeon crawling was messy work.  
Hana immediately crawled under the covers of her bed, yawning. It had to be nearly midnight by now. She patted the spot in the bed beside her, smiling goofily at Brigitte.  
“Come on, dungeon master.”  
Brigitte laughed sweetly and slid into bed beside her.  
She took Hana in her arms and pulled her closer.  
Hana cuddled into the warmth of her girlfriend and felt her hot breath on her neck.  
“You seemed to enjoy that way more than I thought you would.” Brigitte mumbled into Hana’s ear.  
Hana yawned.  
“Yeah, I guess it wasn’t all that bad.”   
She turned to kiss her girlfriend and cuddle up against her as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
